


pierce my veins, become my pain

by Sorunort



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Aegis dies but hes okay, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Mild Injury, hes dead for 0.1 seconds, it was only a matter of time until someone wrote vamp au with them so happy halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorunort/pseuds/Sorunort
Summary: To say Aegis’s life had taken a turn for the worse would be the understatement of the century. His life ended in a heap on concrete smeared with blood and his remains were lifted from that pitiful display, reborn anew. Raised by the very hands he sought to shackle, the devil became his savior._vicious/aegis vampire au. happy halloween
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	pierce my veins, become my pain

**Author's Note:**

> i sit down  
> i fold my hands together  
> i inhale  
> so. here we are.
> 
> this sort of thing was inevitable, and i wasnt sure if i wanted to post it bc its just so self indulgent, but katt said i should so Thanks pal im gonna go die of embarrassment now
> 
> jsyk, this kind of? takes place in the Vanitas no Carte world? because its my favorite piece of vampire fiction, highly recommend the manga if you havent read it, but you dont have to know the source material to understand this fic bc i explain stuff as it goes on. im just saying this so we're all on the same page going in
> 
> with that enjoy my silly little vampire au and the constant parallels to canon lmao

To say Aegis’s life had taken a turn for the worse would be the understatement of the century. His life ended in a heap on concrete smeared with blood and his remains were lifted from that pitiful display, reborn anew. Raised by the very hands he sought to shackle, the devil became his savior. 

* * *

As a chasseur it was Aegis’s duty to hunt down and take out the vampires that infiltrated their world, seeking to sow chaos wherever they went. To rob innocent lives of the coveted crimson that drifted through their veins. Aegis had a decent track record that allowed him to climb the ranks within the chasseur units and permitted him perhaps his most important job yet: to hunt and take down the most elusive vampire to date. A monster known only as _Vicious_.

To no one’s surprise, Aegis located and fought with the vampire- or that's what he would say about the ordeal. In truth the vampire avoided all of his attacks, to the point where it seemed as though he was simply toying with Aegis, and one wrong move led to the chasseur pinned to the wall. With his cheek pressed against cold stone and both arms held tight against his back, it took only a second for his target to bury his fangs into his neck.

To be bit by a vampire meant certain death, but what he felt in that moment was too electrifying to be a death sentence. His train of thought came to a screeching halt once fangs pierced his flesh. All notions of escape and fear fizzled away and Aegis was lost in a growing sea of fog and sweet sensations. His body, having been thrashing and pushing against his captor, grew limp against the cold stone wall, held up only by the vampire buried in his neck. His lips parted in a low gasp, hitching with every intake of breath. 

Aegis didn’t care if he got lost in the haze, all he knew was that it was too sickeningly wonderful to ever go back.

The illusion shattered once the fangs left his skin. His eyes flew open and those sensual gasps turned deep and panicked. Blood trickled down his shirt and dripped onto the pavement below and his breath caught at the despicable sight. Aegis wrenched his arms free- or rather the vampire merely released him- only to lean against the wall for support as his vision swam in a dizzying array. 

“Hey, yer not gonna faint on me, are ya?” Aegis heard the vampire say (as he struggled to focus his eyes on him). He attempted to steady himself and form a response, but his words were caught in his throat.

Despite his attacker’s cruel concern, Aegis’s body never hit the ground. That was all he and the vampire cared about, so he bid Aegis goodbye. _“_ It’s been fun, pretty boy. See ya around,” he said simply, then abandoned the chasseur in his dizzied state. 

Unbeknownst to Aegis until much later that night the vampire had left a mark on his jugular, an odd black shape Aegis could only describe as a pair of rounded horns. The idea of being marked by a vampire sickened him, but for that fear to become a reality made him outright nauseous. Aegis kept the mark hidden beneath his uniform and reported that the vampire escaped. No one was the wiser, and Aegis intended to keep it that way.

So he resumed his normal duty awaiting the day the vampire, Vicious, would resurface. They would meet again, but not in a way either of them expected.

On the day Aegis’s life ended.

* * *

The night would be forever burned into his memory. He had been ambushed by a group of vampires seeking revenge for their slain comrade, and they showed no mercy once they figured out Aegis was the culprit they'd been looking for. The chasseur fought and fought well given the odds stacked against him, but he couldn’t hold out forever. The pack descended upon him, sinking their fangs into his flesh with the intent to drain him dry.

Their bites felt nothing like when Vicious had drawn his blood, the sensations as different as day and night. Back then Aegis felt like he was lost in a sickeningly sweet fog, Vicious’s fangs beckoning him further into bliss. That wasn’t the case this time around. Sharp pain jolted through his body as the toxins in their fangs seeped into his veins, paralyzing his body and rendering him useless. His vision swam and black spots flickered across his eyes as one thought came to him: _I’m going to die._

Aegis liked to think that he would have died there, if not for an intervention.

Who came to his aid? Not the God he served all his life, wiping out countless vampires in His holy name. That divine being had abandoned him the moment he prayed for His help louder than he ever had before. Salvation instead came in the form of boots clicking against damp pavement, and the long drawl of a familiar voice.

“Ain’t anybody ever tell ya not to touch what don’t belong to you?”

What a sick joke on top of already unfortunate circumstances. As if it wasn’t tragic enough to be drained dry by a hoard of vampires, the very same vampire he failed to bring down had to show up and rub it in his face. Aegis thought for sure he would suck the last drops of blood from him and seal his fate, but it seemed fate had other plans for the dying chasseur.

Aegis knew Vicious was dangerous- _why else would he be tasked with taking him out?-_ but he hadn’t yet learned the true extent of that danger. His attackers, putting two and two together with Vicious’s arrival and the mark on Aegis’s neck, threw Aegis to the ground and fled for their lives. The chasseur hit the pavement in an unceremonious heap, expelling all the air in his lungs upon impact.

With his vision growing darker Aegis couldn’t make out Vicious’s whereabouts, but the clicking of his heels grew closer until he stopped before his crumpled form. It was a miracle that Aegis could process _anything_ Vicious said that moment. 

“ _Man_ , yer in sad shape. They really did a number on ya, huh?” Slender fingers breezed past the wounds in his neck, a touch too gentle for someone so ruthless. “You’re not gonna last much longer at this rate.”

He didn’t have to say it, Aegis knew. He was as certain as the shallow, frequent gasps desperately trying to keep him going. In spite of it, though, Aegis’s fingers twitched into fists, nails scraping against the cold stone ground. His neck felt like it had been slashed clean off his body, or at the very least it would give out and his head would tumble off like all the vampires he beheaded. Aegis summoned his last bit of strength to try and sit up, a herculean effort for his dwindling lifeforce.

Vicious, however, stared on with an unreadable expression. “So you still wanna live,” he said, tone devoid of his usual carefree attitude. “You know you can’t carry on like this. Push yourself an’ you’ll just die faster.”

Aegis inhaled as deep as he could in his state and wheezed, “I know.” He managed to get both his arms under him. Next came trying to push himself up, a task far more strenuous than he ever imagined. “I can’t...let it _end_ like this…!” Aegis rasped, unable to accept that his life was about to flicker out.

He could barely register Vicious humming and before he knew it there were hands up his chin, lifting his head to look at the vampire. His marred neck stung, and Aegis was certain fresh blood trickled from puncture wounds from the movement alone. Normally purple eyes shone red and Vicious carried a completely different air about him. This wasn’t the same vampire who marked him and left with a little quip to meet up later. His lips parted to reveal a pair of sharp fangs Aegis was _very_ familiar with.

“ _Listen up,_ ” he commanded and Aegis found himself transfixed. The pain didn’t matter, nor did the blood seeping down his neck, nor did his labored breathing cause him any grief. All he felt was that black mark on his jugular itching and burning with the command. “I can give ya a do-over.” Vicious gripped his chin and leaned in til their faces were inches apart. For someone on the brink of death, Aegis never felt his heart beat so fast. “But I need to know if you’re prepared to accept your new life.”

Immediately Aegis forced the words out of his mouth, breathless and desperate. “Yes. Yes, I-I accept it. _I want to live!”_

There wasn’t any time to think about it or make room for regret. Vicious’s eyes glinted dangerously in the surrounding darkness and his lips curled in a satisfied grin. 

“That’s what we like to hear _,_ ” he purred, sliding his fingers out from under Aegis’s chin. He hooked his arms under Aegis and heaved him half off the pavement, fooling him for a moment into thinking maybe he would be carried off. But Vicious held Aegis close, one hand in his hair to tip his head to the side and into his shoulder, and plunged his fangs into his jugular.

Aegis’s heart stopped.

Black slammed over his vision like a curtain and gave way to flecks of red that morphed and swarmed over the black, encompassing him completely. His mouth hung open in a silent scream that turned to sharp, frantic gasps. Aegis trembled, little shivers running down his spine that quickly transformed into full-body convulsions. He dug his nails into Vicious’s coat, panicked and wildly scraping with no goal or need in mind other than to claw at the first thing he grabbed. His skin was burning hot beneath his clothes, like it was peeling back layer after layer to unveil a growing fire underneath. Like the red flecks in his vision the heat enveloped him to the point it pulsed through his whole body.

Pulsating to the rhythm of his reawakened heart, Aegis buried his face into Vicious’s shoulder and let out a wail that could wake the entire city. Yet amid the uncomfortable heat and distraught heaves that would drive him mad, Aegis _knew_ he was alive. If he could scream and tear at Vicious’s back it meant he was alive, and he had never been so grateful to make a scene.

Quick as it began the heat died down, leaving him cold and empty. His head ached and his jaw felt he’d been punched in the face. On top of that his body quivered and he still clutched Vicious like his life depended on it. Peeling back, Vicious licked his lips and nudged Aegis out of his shoulder with a shrug. Aegis almost didn’t want to move, just sit there on the wet pavement with the vampire until the shivers and aches died down and he knew for certain he was still alive and not in some weird pre-death hallucination. 

But he relented and carefully picked his head back up. His vision swam and needed an extra minute to adjust to the low, if not minimal, lighting. Blinking slow Aegis gazed at his surroundings like he had woken up bleary-eyed from a nap. He landed on Vicious who shrugged one last time to get him off his shoulder.

“So, you awake?”

Aegis gaped, the words caught in his throat until he realized just how utterly parched he was. Almost overwhelmingly so, to the point where all he could think about was how badly he needed a drink. 

Vicious narrowed his eyes and huffed. “ _Right_ , shoulda remembered this’d happen,” he grumbled and scratched at his neck. He pulled his long black hair to the side and tugged his collar down, then clicked his tongue. “Go on, have at it.”

That’s when the horrific reality slammed down on his shoulders. Vicious wasn’t kidding when he said _his new life_. Aegis Alver really had died in that dingy, back alley. The thing left in his wake was nothing more than another of those monsters he hunted down. 

Truly _disgusting_ , abhorrent and despicable. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and Aegis didn’t care about crying in front of the vampire responsible for ending and saving his life. He pressed dirty gloved hands over his mouth and hiccuped, trying to hold back a sob. His body shook as he curled in on himself, ignoring how painfully he wanted to pierce Vicious’s skin and drink up the tantalizing liquid within.

“No… _No!_ ” Aegis said, panicked, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He shook his head hopelessly, shoving Vicious away and letting out one final plea that came far too late. “I don’t want to be a _vampire_!”

* * *

A week passed since Aegis reawakened as a vampire. Since then he hadn’t a single drop of blood, and it was painfully apparent. Fatigue and dizziness accompanied him with every step. Once alert eyes were now glazed over, unable to focus on much of anything. Paired with the trauma of being transformed into the very creature he dedicated his life to eradicating, it was no secret Aegis was deteriorating- physically _and_ mentally.

Vicious _kindly_ escorted Aegis back to Altus- a parallel dimension where vampires took refuge away from the humans who'd hunted and chased them down- and let him stay at his place for the night. Aegis begrudgingly accepted after Vicious pointed out he didn't have anywhere else to go, unless he _wanted_ the chasseurs to behead him. The temporary stay turned into multiple nights and it was starting to wear Vicious’s practically nonexistent patience thin. 

Most days Vicious just left Aegis to his own devices and disappeared for hours on end. Aegis didn’t do much of anything beyond reflect on what led him to this point in life. All his life he believed vampires were a blight upon this world, that they shouldn’t exist, and it was his job to set the world right again by ridding them of this stain. The vampires he hunted and took down were all ravenous monsters or dangerous criminals that involved humans in their dirty work. Aegis’s faith had never wavered no matter how many vampires he beheaded. 

And yet, his faith began to crumble. Left alone in Vicious’s tiny one room apartment, Aegis had plenty of time to watch the people below. They all went about their daily lives, interacting no different than humans would. They laughed together, they hurriedly rushed for cover when rain fell, they did all the little things Aegis thought vampires weren’t capable of. Doubt surfaced within and for the first time Aegis wondered if he’d been doing the right thing all along.

The memory of the night he died played in his mind. The vampires who stole his life sought revenge for their slain comrades- lives Aegis snuffed out in the name of righteousness. How many bonds did he destroy for that ideal? How many families did he tear apart for some flimsy belief?

It served him right, to have his humanity striped away. It was a fitting punishment for his crimes. If he took countless lives and broke families apart, it was only fair that he pay the price and never see his again. What would his parents think when the church came to tell them their son was missing? Aegis would’ve liked to reach out to them, somehow, to let them know he was alive and relatively safe-- but what kind of punishment would it be then?

In order to atone, Aegis Alver had to be dead to the world he’d known.

The door slammed open but Aegis didn’t bother looking up. He knew it was Vicious, there wouldn’t be anyone else knocking at their door. Aegis didn’t know what Vicious got up to when he disappeared, but he seemed to be just as alone as the former chasseur. 

Then again, with such poor living conditions, Aegis wouldn’t invite people over either. In his week staying with the vampire, Aegis hadn’t noticed or found anything that could qualify as a personal belonging. The room was empty save for a single bed, a desk and chair shoved against two windows, and one overhead light. All of which likely came with the apartment when Vicious moved in.

“You _still_ stuck to the window?” Vicious groaned. “How long d’ya plan on wastin’ away over there? Sooner or later yer ass is gonna fuse with the seat.”

Aegis didn’t want to dignify that with a response. That’s how their time together usually played out, in spite of how brief it was. Vicious would make a remark and Aegis would ignore it, too despondent to fight back.

Oddly enough, today was different. Nothing had changed between them, yet Aegis lifted his head and acknowledged Vicious’s presence. “Bold words from someone who disappears and comes back in the dead of night.” His throat felt like sandpaper and it showed in his voice, but Aegis refused to think about it.

Why think about his parched throat when he could distract himself? Like why _was_ Vicious back so soon? Telling time was a difficult task in Altus without a clock, as the sky remained pitch black day and night in contrast to the human world. But after a week of people watching Aegis could tell from their behavior when it would be morning or night. Given that everyone was still hustling through the street, it couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since Vicious left.

Aegis’s retort prompted Vicious to raise his eyebrows and plant his hands on his hips. “Well, lookit you! Think that’s the most I’ve heard outta you all week. When’d y’get t’be such a chatterbox?” He asked with a wide grin that would’ve made Aegis sick to his stomach if he wasn’t starving.

The moment Vicious walked through the door, hunger hit Aegis like a tidal wave. No matter how hard he tried to repress it, his impulses grew stronger with each passing day. He could cope with it when Vicious left him alone, but Aegis knew he was reaching his limit. But to succumb to the impulse meant giving up any remaining shred of humanity he desperately tried to hold onto.

“Not like I have anything else to do,” Aegis mumbled to himself. He raised a hand to his mouth and tried to discreetly check for fangs, as he had done multiple times over the week, knowing Vicious would never let him hear the end of it if they popped out now. “What brings you home so soon?”

Vicious’s eyes narrowed mischievously and he leaned forward. “You miss me?”

“Hardly.”

He chuckled to himself and kicked the door shut behind him. “If you’re _dyin’_ to know, my plans were cut short.” Vicious propped himself against the desk next to Aegis and folded his arms behind his head. “So I figured I’d come back early to see if you were still kickin’.”

His _plans?_ The church framed Vicious as a ruthless monster who spread destruction in his wake, but specifics were hard to come by, so this piqued Aegis’s interest. Also, he welcomed anything to take his mind off the growing hunger. “Plans in Altus or my world?”

“Humans,” Vicious shrugged nonchalantly and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Been tryna shake this kid off for a while but she caught up t’me today. Real pain in the ass, I tell ya.” He grumbled and ran his hands down the side of his neck. Aegis half wondered if he was doing it just to mess with him.

“A kid, hm?” Aegis inched his chair further away from Vicious, hoping not to arouse suspicion. “What exactly is that all about?”

Vicious groaned loudly and sat down on the desk with a _thud_ . So much for getting some space. “Turned her little friend into one of us and she got it in her head that I’ve _tainted his soul_ or some shit. Now she’s tryna kill me, but hey, she wouldn’t be the first.” Vicious’s lips curled into a devilish smirk Aegis was all too familiar with. But it was the added wink that really made his blood boil.

_Blood._ That would be real good right about now- _No_ , Aegis needed to keep him talking. If he could keep this up for a few more minutes Vicious would surely leave again. 

In fact the topic was something he wanted to ask about ever since, well, _he died_. Aegis inhaled shakily and licked his lips. “Why can you do that?”

The smirk fell and he stared at Aegis, bored with the lack of reaction. “Do what? Ya gotta be more specific.”

“T-Turn people into vampires,” Aegis fumbled, then raised a hand over his mouth as he checked for fangs again. Were his canines supposed to be that sharp? No, it had to be all in his head. Just another dizzy spell, that's all. “Vampires exist as a separate s-species from us. It’s like turning a dog into a cat- it’s downright i-impossible!” He paused to gasp and his hands curled into fists, trying to control his shaking hands. “Why… can you…?”

He was deteriorating fast. Vicious’s prolonged presence stirred his impulses to the point where Aegis didn’t know if he could repress them any longer. Judging by the look on Vicious’s face, he was thinking the same thing. Just like the night Aegis died, Vicious looked down on him with an unreadable expression and stone cold eyes. Aegis felt like he could shrivel up and perish yet again under his gaze.

“I can’t tell if this act of yours is cute or downright pathetic.”

Aegis’s stomach dropped. “A-Act?”

“All this!” Vicious said, gesturing to the former chasseur visibly trembling. “You said you wanted to live, but look atcha. Yer just hiding away in a dingy room watching other people live their lives.” Vicious clicked his tongue. “All for what? Tryna prove somethin’ to yerself?”

Goosebumps spread over his skin as Vicious slid off the desk and approached him, towering above Aegis. He leaned his forearm on the window above his head and bent down. “Lemme guess. You think if you don’t get a lick of blood you can still be human. Or _maybe_ -”

“ _Stop_ ,” Aegis protested, albeit weakly, his heart rate spiked and pounding in his eardrums.

“Maybe you _don’t_ wanna accept it after all. Poor little church dog got his life mixed up with the cats he chased. You hated ‘em _so much_ that becomin’ one is the ends of days, ain’t it?”

Vicious’s eyes burned into his own and Aegis thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Every one of his instincts _screamed_ for a drop of blood to the point where it was _maddening_ . “ _Stop it!_ ” Resisting the urge to pull him in and break his flesh, Aegis did the opposite. He shoved Vicious away and jumped out of his chair. Vicious barely stumbled backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bed. Aegis’s fists trembled at his sides but they were barely a thought in his mind.

“You don’t know me!” He yelled. “You walked into my life and ruined everything! Everything I had is lost and it’s all thanks to you! Stop acting like you know _anything_ about me!” Aegis snarled. The room started to spin and little black flecks swam in his vision. Just like the night he died, and Aegis could’ve sworn his heart beat twice as fast in panic.

In comparison to Aegis’s outburst, Vicious barely had any reaction at all. His eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue, planting one hand on his hip. “I know _one_ thing for sure.” With his free hand Vicious took Aegis’s chin and swiped his thumb over his top lip. “Your fangs’ve been out this whole time. You need a snack.”

The skin to skin contact and being so close to his fangs nearly sent his instincts into overdrive. Fingers itched to snatch the hand on his chin and bite into his palm to sate his hunger, but his seemingly last shred of sanity held tight. He jerked his head out of Vicious’s grip and mechanically, like one last act of denial, raised a hand over his mouth. “No. No, I don’t _want_ a _snack_ . Not from _you_.”

Vicious let out an aggravated sigh and ran one hand through his hair. “Yeah, fair enough.” For a moment there it seemed as though Vicious gave up. Maybe he would leave and Aegis could collapse and revel in his never-ending hunger. But before Aegis could think about dropping his guard the hand lashed out again. Vicious grabbed his collar and pulled him close. His opposite hand tangled into Aegis’s hair and shoved his face into the crook of his neck. Aegis’s heart rate skyrocketed as Vicious whispered into his ear, “ _I’m a full course meal._ ”

The last shred of sanity disappeared. All his denial and regrets washed away under the overflowing desire to finally sate the week-long hunger. Instinct kicked in and drowned out everything that came before. Aegis dove in and drank with all the desperation of a dying man clinging to the life of another.

As soon as he got a taste all Aegis could think about was _more_. How could he have been such a fool as to deny something so delectable? Mouthful after mouthful, he gulped and drank feverishly, relishing in Vicious’s intoxicating blood. All his other senses dulled and Aegis was wrapped up in a world of irresistible crimson, drunk on the alluring flavor. Much like when Vicious first bit him, he didn’t want it to end. This, he was certain, would be the closest he’d ever get to pure bliss.

He felt a pin prick at his wrist and Aegis let out a soft, surprised gasp. It dragged him back to reality and he withdrew his fangs, blinking hard as if that would help him come to his senses. Unconsciously he began licking his lips for any remaining blood, and he had to physically stop himself from lapping up any trails trickling down Vicious’s skin and shirt. His own shirt was rife with blood drops and spatters but Aegis didn’t have it in him to care. Just as quick as he came back to reality he felt like slipping right back into the enticing fog. _Why?_

Lazily, he turned his attention to Vicious and got his answer. He buried his fangs into Aegis’s wrist, mouth pressed around the skin to prevent any mess, unlike Aegis who drank so fervently. Normally Aegis would have shook him off but all he could manage was to prop his head on Vicious’s shoulder, skirting between reality and the all too inviting temptations of whatever daze Vicious inflicted upon him.

He didn’t have to wait long. Vicious took one last gulp and released him from the daze. Just like the first time the effect wore off almost instantaneously, but paired with his own high of fulfilling a week long hunger, Aegis still hadn’t climbed down just yet. He _was_ coherent enough to realize he was straddling Vicious, although for the sake of his sanity he pretended not to notice. If he had to wager a guess, he supposed the force from biting him knocked Vicious back onto the bed and Aegis must have helped himself. There was no way in _hell_ that he wouldn’t hear about it later, though, and the dread was enough to bring him down from his cloud completely.

Vicious, registering that Aegis had come back to reality, grinned in that awful way Aegis wanted to wipe off his face. “That wasn’t so bad, eh? Kinda feelin’ that can get ya hooked on the stuff.”

Aegis let out a low sigh and furrowed his eyebrows, a million different retorts running through his mind that mostly boiled down to _‘why are you like this?’_ Instead he settled for, “What _was that?_ ”

Vicious licked his top row of teeth to catch any leftover blood and scratched the unbitten side of his neck. “You really gotta start bein’ more specific, but I’m assuming ya mean the whole…” he scrunched his face up and waved his hand around. “Whole _vibe_ ya get when drinking.”

That’s one way to put it. Aegis nodded stiffly, distantly recalling the night he perished. “Those vampires that ganged up on me… When they bit me, I was immediately paralyzed. I had read about a vampire’s fangs secreting a substance that keeps their prey from moving, but that doesn’t explain why the effect was different with you.”

“‘Cuz I’m fulla surprises, baby.”

“Be that as it may, explain yourself.”

Vicious pursed his lips and shook his head, disappointed. “Man, you’re too cute to be such a stick in the mud.” He huffed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. “It’s the same shit. Effect just changes dependin’ on the chemistry ‘tween the two. I don’t really get how it works.”

Aegis felt his cheeks heat up. “Chemistry…?”

That devilish smirk spread over his lips and Vicious’s hands slid up Aegis’s thighs and onto his hips, pulling him in. “I think you can put two and two together in that pretty little head of yours.”

_Definitely_ heating up. Shivers traveled up his skin where his fingers touched and the hands on his waist jump started his heart all over again. Aegis’s breath hitched and he immediately swatted Vicious’s hands off. “I’m _done_ with you!”

Vicious laughed, a sound that stirred the memory of the night they met, and raised both his hands. “Alright, alright, chill out, wouldya?” Aegis scowled and started to get off of him, but he only got one foot on the ground before Vicious slid a finger under his chin. “By the way,” he said, tilting his head to the side. “Y’still got a lil’ somethin’ here.” He licked the corner of his lips, eyes lidded, fixated on Aegis’s mouth.

A shiver went up his spine and a whole new war sparked within Aegis. He probably just drank a whole pint of his blood, was he really going to lose more dignity and kiss him? The man’s personality was repulsive, among plenty of other things- like the fact he was responsible for getting Aegis into this mess. But Aegis couldn’t deny how enticing it was to drink his blood, and vice-versa, so perhaps there was something to be said about their chemistry.

Or Vicious was just full of it and wanted to mess with Aegis some more. Whatever the truth, Aegis decided to succumb the second time that day. He already died once, might as well make the most of this new life.

He threw his leg back over Vicious to straddle him again, and Vicious was quick to hook his arms around his waist in return. Aegis swallowed hard and pursed his lips, momentarily wondering if he should back out one last time, before taking the dive. 

Their lips met in a forceful kiss and Aegis could just feel Vicious grinning into it. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, any remnants of their blood mingled together and Aegis found himself on the outskirts of that captivating haze. Not enough to get lost in, but enough to feel its tantalizing effects and make the kiss all the more overwhelming. As much as he hated it all-Vicious, vampires, his new life- it was like heaven.

In the arms of the devil, unshackled and reborn, he was truly and finally _alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe misella wants to kill vicious in this universe too. some things are a constant and must not be trifled with


End file.
